Yapool
is an Alien Entity that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace, as the series's main antagonist. When they take on their Giant form, they are known as . He has since then become one of the most popular and reoccurring villains in the Ultraman franchise. *Main Subtitle: *Giant Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' to be added 'Vakishim' Yapool's third Choju creation, Vakishim was originally created by Yapool for the purpose of being a disguise. After imparting his consciousness into the Choju, Yapool broke out of his dimension through the creation of a portal to Earth, intent on killing Ace himself. After menacing Yuko Minami and downing a Boeing 747-100, Yapool returned to his dimension, returning to fight Ace later that day. Vakishim was eventually decapitated by Ace, leaving Yapool with no choice but to retreat. 'Giant Yapool' Giant Yapool is by far Yapool's most famous form, as well as his most powerful. Yapool took on this form to fight Ace in his own dimension, hoping that the region's bizarre laws of physics would give him the upper hand. After a long and difficult battle, Yapool was defeated and severely injured by Ace, and was not seen using this form again for the remainder of the series. Yapool also takes on this form in Ultraman Taro, but is defeated again, this time by Taro. 'Yapool Woman' to be added 'Alien Simon' Supposedly a young child of a race of aliens from Planet Simon, Yapool took on this disguise to try and fool TAC while he prepared the revealing of his finest Choju creation, Jumbo King. Yapool confided to Seiji Hokuto after revealing the Choju that he was in fact merely using his current appearance as a disguise and was not in fact a 'Simonian'. In response, Seiji quickly retalliated, shooting the undefended alien with his blaster. With Yapool defeated yet again, Seiji transformed into Ace to fight Jumbo King. 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth' 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultra Fight Victory' Yapool reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory as a major antagonist.http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content6 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Yapool's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" Serving as a sequel to the previous series above, Yapool revives from his previous loss against Ginga and Victory and now plans to revive a being known as the "Space Emperor" to destroy the Universe, when a distortion that appears once every 10,000 years (caused by the Emperor) opens up. In order to do this however, Yapool would need the power of the Victorium Core (which was located in Victory's Underground Home.) Luring Sho and Sakuya into a trap with the help of his Super Beast, Aribunta, Sho transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight the Super Beast while Yapool stole a Stone of Victorium that belonged to Sakuya to siphon the energy from the Victorium Core. To ensure that Victory didn't interfere with his plan should he beat Aribunta, before stealing the power of the core, Yapool analyzed Victory's fighting abilities into one of his Ace Killers, transforming the robot into "Victory Killer." Additionally, Yapool had captured Ultraman Ginga sometime prior to the series' events and had him imprisoned him on Satellite Golgotha as his hostage. With the power of the Victorium Core in tow, Yapool traveled to Planet Gua, where the Emperor's distortion had opened up. There, he was confronted by Ultraman Ace (who arrived on Satellite Golgotha to save Ginga) as well as the Leo Brothers, Ultraman Leo and Astra. To hold off the Ultra Brothers, Yapool released more of his Super Beasts, (Velokron, Doragory, and Vakishim to hold off the Leo Brothers, and Victory Killer and Lunatyx against Ace) to keep him from rescuing Ginga. Despite the Ultra Brothers receiving some help from Ultraman Victory (now in his Victory Knight form thanks to Ultraman Hikari's Knight Timber being presented to him,) Yapool's Super Beasts were successful in allowing Yapool enough time to power up the Space Emperor's Distortion with the Victorium Core. Once Ginga was freed by Victory (and Shepardon) both Ultras and Ace rejoined the Leo Brothers on Planet Gua, where Yapool entered the fight himself to help Velokron, Doragory, and Vakishim in keeping the Ultra Brothers from stopping the Space Emperor's revival. Ultimately, Yapool's remaining Super Beasts were destroyed by Ace, Leo, and Astra, and Yapool himself was overwhelmed and defeated after Ginga and Victory fused to become "Ultraman Ginga-Victory," where the fusion Ultra struck Yapool with his Ultra Fusion Shoot. Before dying however, Yapool got the last laugh as his essence left his body and into the Distortion, fully reviving the Space Emperor: Juda Specter. Appearances in other media 'Hero Senki: Project Olympus' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultimate Force Zero: Another Space Adventure' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be ad Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Yapool Character Retcon Yapool's character/race connotation has changed and rotated many times throughout the course of the Ultra Series. Originally starting off in the Ultraman Ace series, Yapool's original identification was that of a race. The "Yapoolian" race were responsible for the creation of the Super Beasts, which menaced Earth during Ultraman Ace's period of protection for the planet (as well as very briefly afterwards during Taro's protection period). During episode 23 of Ace's run, the Yapool were said to have merged together as a race to become a single entity, known as "Giant Yapool." During which, the will of the Yapool race were concentrated as one to coordinate their giant body's actions. When Giant Yapool was eventually defeated by Ace, the giant entity uttered the phrase that "Though we the Yapool die, the Super Beasts will not die." Later on, with the introduction of the Yapool Woman and the child of Alien Simon, it is shown that remnants of the Yapool Race lived on. It was with the introduction of Ultraman Taro's series where Yapool's identity became retconned, as Giant Yapool returns in this series as a singular being, and was able to summon previously unaccepted Super Beasts, such as Bemstar. This new Giant Yapool was portrayed as a singular entity instead of a conglomeration of the Yapoolian race as a whole, and was able to summon Super Beasts such as Velokron and Sabotendar without attempting the previously established way of the Super Beasts' creation, (that of merging the spacial energy of a Super Beast with an Earthly object to give it form.) The practice of terming Yapool as a singular deity continued into the Ultraman Mebius series, along with Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth, and so on, with the concept of Yapool as a race seemingly forgotten by Tsuburaya Productions. The original portrayal of Yapool as a Race has not been used since the Ultraman Ace series, with the Giant Yapool costume instead replacing the original design of the race as Yapool's entity. However, the concept of how the Yapool race were portrayed appears to have been kept by Tsuburaya Productions, as Yapool often appears in a distorted appearance when viewing the action from his own dimension in some of the newer series. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Villain Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters